Phoebe (AP)
Phoebe '(パット ''Patto, lit. Pat) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Phoebe is an adventurous tomboy, and the daughter of Barbara and Simon. Her carefree nature often worries her Father, as well as her tendency to spend hours up in the mines. She spends her days in the Upper Garmon Mine, looking for ores. She can often be found on the 5th floor, and you can first meet her here after ringing the Red Bell.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com Phoebe is very intelligent, and loves to invent things. She's always looking for an excuse to invent a machine to help others. Calvin appears to share the same interests as Phoebe, and will be your rival for her hand in marriage. When Phoebe is not at the mine, she can often be found at her home in the Garmon Mines District. She lives with her parents at the General Store. Phoebe is easily impressed by mining items, but will recoil when offered clams, oysters, or shells. '''GiftsAnimal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' If you wish to make Phoebe your wife, you must ring the Red Bell. Once you have helped Alan chime the Red Bell, you will be able to meet Phoebe by advancing up to the 5th floor of the Upper Garmon Mine. From this point on, Phoebe will appear in your game as a regular character. You will then be able to start courting her. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Phoebe when she reaches 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur as you walk out of your home in the morning. Phoebe will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. If you accept, Phoebe will be very happy, and you will receive Gold. You can use the Gold to upgrade your tools, a very useful gift! If you turn down her gift, Phoebe will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) When Phoebe reaches 4 hearts, she will bring another present to your doorstep in the morning. This time, Phoebe is very excited about a rock she's found in the mine. She's brought it by, hoping that you'll have some sort of use for it. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Phoebe will be very happy and you will receive a Diamond. If you decline her present, Phoebe will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Phoebe has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. On a sunny day, find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. She was hoping that you'd meet her at the Church Grounds later on in the day. If you accept, Phoebe will ask you to meet her at the Church Grounds at 16:00 If you accepted her request, be at the Church Grounds by 16:00. When Phoebe arrives, the two of you will talk about her inventions and other interests. She will ask you if you're interested in animal care, and answering positively will have positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank you and go home. Standing Phoebe up for the date or declining her request will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Phoebe reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you. Find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). When you meet Phoebe, she's relieved that you have shown up. Phoebe has discovered that she has feelings for you! Although she's a little embarrassed, she really needed to tell you, and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Phoebe, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Phoebe being very relieved that you return her feelings! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Phoebe or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Phoebe, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Phoebe reaches 9 hearts, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Phoebe during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds where Phoebe will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Phoebe, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Fiery, or Scholarly. The Romantic personality is not available if married to Phoebe.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.comYour child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Phoebe's children will always have green hair and grey eyes. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' If you do not marry Phoebe, Calvin will, granted that the heart events are triggered. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Heath in your game with any other rival children in the game. Phoebe must be unlocked by ringing the Red Bell for her to appear in the game, and the Yellow Bell must be rung for Calvin to appear in your game. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Calvin at the right amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Phoebe at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event This event takes place in the Upper Garmon Mine on the 10th floor in between 10AM and 8PM. If you're a female character, Phoebe must be at 4 hearts. Playing as a male, you'll need Calvin at 4 hearts to see this event. Phoebe ended up falling asleep while in the mine. When she wakes up, Calvin is sitting beside her. He was worried about her being alone in such a dangerous place! Phoebe will assure Calvin that she's fine on her own, but appreciates his concern. She remembers that she still needs to find Rare Metal and goes again to explore the mines. Calvin admires such an adventurous soul. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Calvin/Phoebe must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Phoebe will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Calvin. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Phoebe to pursue her crush. If you want to marry Calvin yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Phoebe will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Calvin (not Phoebe), and he will come to your house asking about Phoebe. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the General Store between 10AM and 8PM, and cannot be viewed on a Thursday. Phoebe/Calvin must be at 7 hearts, and you have to have seen the previous events. Phoebe has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Calvin. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how she would have wanted when she turns it on. She apologizes, because Calvin might be disappointed that the invention didn't work properly. Calvin doesn't mind and thinks that life is always exciting when Phoebe is around. He asks her if she's interested in marriage. Phoebe expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but she's more interested in the idea of getting married to Calvin! Calvin is glad that Phoebe is interested in the same idea that he is. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Calvin and Phoebe will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Calvin and Phoebe asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Calvin and Phoebe's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Phoebe's family, as well as any of Phoebe's/Calvin's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Calvin and Phoebe get married, the two will live at Phoebe's room at the General Store with Phoebe's parents.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Phoebe and Calvin's schedule will remain very much the same before they were married. They can both be found on the fifth floor of the Upper Garmon Mine or in the Garmon Mines District. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Calvin and Phoebe will send a letter about the birth of their baby boy named Heath. You can visit Phoebe and Calvin at the General Store to meet their new baby.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.comHeath, like all rival children, will not appear if Phoebe and Calvin do not get married. 'Other Events' There are other events with Phoebe that you can trigger in the game, regardless of what gender you are. These are optional, strictly for the purpose of seeing some extra content. Phoebe's Invention To see this event you must have Phoebe AND Candace at 4 hearts. It takes place at Sonata Tailoring in between 8AM and 8PM. The store must be open, and it cannot be a holiday.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Inside, Phoebe is eager to show Candace a new tool she's made. It's a yarn making machine, which she claims will make Candace's work a lot easier. It can make a sweater in an instant, and Candace wouldn't have to take so much time knitting! Candace seems reluctant to use the machine, but Phoebe keeps trying to convince her to use it. Eventually, Candace will say that she enjoys making her clothing by hands and kindly declines Phoebe's offer. Phoebe apologizes for being so pushy, and realizes that sometimes technology isn't the answer. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters